A Certain Surprising Revelation
by Fanwarrioress
Summary: Kamijou Touma, being unfortunate as he is, is swept up in a small adventure with Misaka Mikoto, who, surprisingly, realizes that she cares about him more than she knew.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fiction and I really wanted to do well, so I spent a lot of time on it. It may be multi-chaptered. Like two or three chapters depending on what ideas come spilling out of my brain. I apologize in advance if you feel the characters are OOC.

* * *

Kamijou Touma sighed as he walked back home from his tedious school, loaded with homework that could not be possibly finished in one day. Not to mention he didn't understand a thing.

"Such misfortune." He said breathily as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He continued to walk through the park. Off to one side there were a few people playing with a soccer ball.

Just then he ran into something. At first it was warm and short and then a cold seeping wetness came. Touma's head shot down and was immediately engulfed in life-preservation instincts.

There was Misaka Mikoto, face twisted into an angry sneer, blue lightning dancing across her bangs, holding a now half-empty can that she had just gotten from the vending machine.

"YOU IDIOT!" her shirt was as wet as Touma's now was. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE..." she trailed off and her faced turned slightly red as she realized that Touma's white shirt was now semi-transparent.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there...well...why would I when you are so short...GAH! I mean, I wasn't looking!" An arch of lightning was shot at him that he negated just in time with his Imagine Breaker. His hands were crossed in front of him and his suitcase lay on the ground.

"Look w-w-what you've done! Y-you have completely ruined m-my uniform!" She spluttered out as she was still flustered from the transparency. Her face was now full on red as she realized it was partly her fault. Had she done that intentionally?

"_No, don't be_ ridiculous..." But ever since Kuroku has recorded her saying those...things...after Diahasei Festival she had doubted herself around this boy. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Ano...biri-biri...are you okay? You look like you have a fever." Touma pointed out, oblivious.

"I'm fine, Idiot...I have to...I'm sor...It was my fault too I guess.." The Level 5 said sheepishly. "Come with me! I'll get you a new shirt, that one is destroyed. AND DON'T ARGUE!"

Touma clamped his mouth shut and was suddenly thrown off his feet. Misaka, having grabbed his shirt collar dragged him toward the underground mall, leaving his suitcase on the ground.

* * *

"TooooooooOOOOOUUUUMAAA! Why do you always leave me alone with no food in the fridge! I'm starving!" Index complained as she slammed the refrigerator shut with a bang that shook the wall.

"When he gets home, I am going to bite his head off, he he he."

Suddenly, a flashback from Daihasei came to mind. She blushed furiously and reconsidered, "Maybe I will just whack him with this spoon." She hefted a heavy metal spoon in her hand and brandished it like a sword.

Then she remembered something and slumped to the floor. "But I am soo hungryyyyyyyy! I know! I will just have to go out and find him and then hit him with the spoon and make him buy me food!" She caressed the spoon and smiled evilly to herself.

* * *

In the underground mall Misaka dragged Touma to a likely shop and set him on his feet. He swayed a little bit, and Misaka smirked.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"What? How did I know what?" The Level 5 was confused.

"I get all my clothes from here."

At that Touma walked straight in and gestured for Misaka to follow. He made a beeline to a rack of shirts that were exactly like the one he was wearing.

"I don't know if I want you to buy me a shirt." He said almost to himself.

"Well too bad, idiot, I already said I would. Don't you wear anything else? I won't mind if you get something else."

"You're one to talk."

Misaka did everything in her power not to electrocute him, or, at least, try.

"Oi, biri-biri, I am going to pay for this if you don't hop to it."

Misaka hopped into action and grabbed the shirt from him and pulled her wallet from who-knows-where and slammed some yen down on the counter.

"Hi, I am Megumi. Can I get you anything else?" said the cashier, a middle-aged woman with kind eyes and dark brown hair.

"No." said Misaka harshly.

"Ah. It is so sweet to see that you are buying a shirt for your boyfriend. You probably brought him along because you couldn't choose, yes? No matter, it is the thought that counts." the cashier said quite frankly.

The electromaster spluttered, "H-h-he's not my b-b-b-boyfriend!"

Misaka honestly was more offended by the implication that she was not competent enough to buy a guy a shirt by herself. But then, she did drag him along. She could've just bought it late by herself. Maybe.

Kamijou Touma stared at the wall, clearly trying to appear as if he hadn't heard any of it, or maybe he hadn't.

The purchase was made and Misaka and Touma marched (or rather, Misaka marched, Touma was dragged) out of the shop. Misaka then thrust the shirt at Touma.

"Here."

"Ano...thanks, biri-biri."

"Don't call me that!" she said vehemently but smiled regardless.

Touma smiled back. And they stood there for a little bit just smiling. When suddenly Touma realized something and his smiled faded.

"What's wrong?" Asked the electromaster.

"I..uh...seemed to have misplaced my...uh..suitcase." he said, near panic as he turned his head this way and that, and started to make his way back to the shop they had just exited.

He frantically searched the shop, only to have the cashier say that when he entered he didn't have a suitcase with him after he asked her.

Misaka watched him, not knowing what to do, feeling that this was partially her fault.

"My homework, all my terrible homework that I was to finish was in there! Gah! Such misfortune!"

* * *

Well, there you have it, my first chapter in my first fan fiction. I really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Originally I wanted to post this tomorrow or the day after, but it seemed like I cut the first chapter too short, which was confusing. Anyway. Here is the second chapter.

* * *

Index, alone, skipped through the park near Touma's apartment. One could see that she was in a pleasant mood. But underneath, she was fuming. She stopped skipping.

There before her was Touma's suitcase.

Her evil grin returned. "I shall steal it and hide it and the burn it and then...he he he...tell him." She agreed with herself and picked it up. It was slightly damp.

"But where's Touma?" she slumped forward, moping.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the most famous vending machine. Carrying the school bag with her two hands, she walked towards it.

"Ooh! Pocari sweat!" at that Index dumped out Touma's suitcase in search of yen. But, to her dismay, she found only his homework, a few pens, and a slip of paper that had what looked like a number on it.

She took out the cell phone that Touma had gotten her.

"Ah! Almost dead!" She dialed the number as quickly as her knowledge of technology allowed. It was ringing.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto jumped from the buzzing in her pocket and ceased her grip on Touma's collar. He slumped to the ground and the Level 5 gave him a sheepish grin and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"WHERREEE'SSS TOOUUUMMMAAAAAAA!?" yelled a familiar voice through the phone. Misaka had to hold the phone a little ways from her ear.

"Ano...its for you," said Misaka, handing her Gekota cell phone to Touma.

Touma, hearing only a loud noise, took the phone and stood up. He gave a mocking smile at the Gekota cell phone and answered it.

"Hello? Touma here."

"TOUMA YOU LEFT ME HOME WITH NO FOOD IN THE FRIDGE AND PANTRY AGAIN!" Yelled the voice.

"Index!? How did you get this number?"asked a very surprised Touma.

"Well it was on a piece of paper."

"What? Where did you get that piece of paper?! And what are you talking about! I just went to the store!"

"It was in your bag, that I have found, and I shall burn to punish you for leaving me with no food! Muahahahahah!

"Such misfortune! Index! Please don't burn it! It has all my homework in it!"

Misaka Mikoto, listening to this conversation, narrowed her eyes at the mention of Index. That little nun was always stealing time away from her and her Tou-...What?

_"Stealing time away from her and her Touma!? Where did that thought come from! He isn't mine! Pfft. It's ridiculous...its...its..."_

She was at a loss for words in her own mind.

"Come on, idiot, lets find that blue haired girl." the electromaster said. This time instead of grabbing his shirt collar she grabbed his hand. She immediately blushed at what she automatically had done. But there was no time to waste, so she kept it like that. Anyway, if felt nice.

Touma, surprised at Misaka's actions, was once again pulled off his feet, cell phone still in hand.

"She must be in the park near my dorm, that is where I must have forgot it..." he managed to say breathlessly without tripping over his own feet. "Though technically it was your-MMHP!-(he stumbled and fell) fault."

He instantly regretted saying that, but was relieved to see that she had grabbed his right hand.

_"I bet she is trying to send thousands of volts into me right now."_

Misaka, although clearly struggling, was not. She wanted to of course. It took nearly all her strength not to. But the Level 5 felt indebted to Touma in a way, for when he saved all her sisters, so maybe this was a start to paying him back. A simple gesture of helping him get back his school bag.

Soon enough they had arrived in the park, both breathing hard.

"You don't have to do this you know. It isn't that big of a deal. I'm sure she is just back in my dorm waiting for me with my bag." reasoned Touma.

It was later in the day now, the people who had been playing soccer was still playing, but with some new people.

Touma and Misaka went and sat on the bench to catch their breath.

"Well..." Touma started.

Misaka's thoughts were running wild. She knew she didn't have to do this. She just wanted to pay him back, right? That is it. But this was so minor. Helping him get his bag back? Wow. She scoffed at herself. Was there some other reason? She always felt slightly flustered around him. Tongue-tied and confused were also normal things to be when she was with him. Why did she feel like that?

Her face was turning red. She liked being with him? No...yesnoyes? No. Yes. She felt exasperated with herself. She suddenly realized that Touma was staring at her intently.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Ano..." Maybe she did like him. Maybe a lot. She liked to be with him. She looked down at her hands, and noticed that she was still holding his.

"Gah! Sorry!" She apologized and let go, pulling her hand to her stomach.

"For what, biri- biri?"

"N-nothing...nothing..." she trailed off.

"Well I better get back to my dorm. If Index isn't there...well...thanks for the help and the shirt." He had rolled it up and put it in his back pocket and now had taken it out.

They both stood up.

"Wait! How about...w-we...you...umm...I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" the electromaster burst out.

"What?"

"A duel. You. Me. Now. 10 paces. Get marching." She didn't know what else to do to keep him here. She wanted to him to stay a little longer.

They marched 10 paces away from each other. Touma sighed and nodded to say that he was ready. He really didn't want to do this.

Misaka electromagnetically attracted the iron sand. "Remember this?"

Touma nods with a slightly fearful expression and shifts his weight, his right hand before him.

Misaka swung the iron sand sword towards Touma, who ducked just in time, though it grazing a few hairs. He turned to look at Misaka with surprised eyes.

"This is a duel! Not some pansy dance. FIGHT!" Misaka yelled.

She lashed out with a few bolt of electricity that Touma blocked with his Imagine Breaker, and rushed towards Misaka. She called up the iron sand again to block his vision, but was quickly foiled when his hand made contact with it.

Touma hadn't realized how close he had gotten. Very close. He put on the breaks and Misaka with wide eyes stepped back. Touma relaxed when he stopped, slightly leaning forward, momentum still in effect when...

WHAM!

A stray soccer ball hit him in the head, sending him into the arms...and lips...of Misaka Mikoto. They stood there for about a half second with wide eyes. Touma jerked back.

"I didn't do it! I didn't! I got hit! I didn't do it!"

Misaka gripped the collar of his shirt. She looked angry. She looked shocked. Touma was ready for a punch.

But none came.

Misaka suddenly pulled him closer by the collar to her lips once more. This time only Touma was surprised.

* * *

Well, I hope that explains some things. I was kinda reaching around the duel scene. Not very good at those it seems. I definitely will do another chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. I really hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the OOCness. Its super hard to right in character. Thank you for the support so far!

* * *

Time ceased to exist.

What had just happened was beyond Misaka's control. All she knew is that when he pulled back, a sudden emptiness engulfed her.

She was afraid to open her eyes. She didn't want to. Her face felt hot and she knew she was red.

Touma didn't know how to react to this. All this time, she liked him? The blushes, the stammering. Did the one he call biri-biri like him?

_"Well she wouldn't be kissing me otherwise...SHE IS KISSING ME."_

He pulled back once again, utterly confused. What did he feel for her? Yes, he wanted to protect her. She was...innocent? She was special, maybe. He looked at her face.

He bet his life that his face mirrored hers. Confusion, forlornness, but there was something else. He saw sadness and disappointment. Her eyes looked in his, and her face was tomato red. He guessed his was too.

She spoke: "Touma...I...I...I..."

"My name?"

"What?"

"You just said my name. That was the first time I think." He was grasping at straws, unsure of himself, and of her.

Her face boiled, electricity sparked around the level 5's bangs.

"I JUST KISSED YOU AND YOU ARE IN AWE ABOUT I SAID YOUR NAME? REALLY? ARE YOU REALLY SO THICK!?" She pushed him back with her hand. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT, IDIOT! YOU HAVE TO GO RUIN EVERYTHING," She gestured wildly around her at everything. "AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY THAT I LO-" She stopped, surprised at what she was going to say.

"Ano, Misaka? I don't know what to...say...about this."

Her face was pained. Touma's heart cried out in empathy.

**BOOM**. _*thud*_

A small explosion was heard and felt. Touma turned to look. The explosion had come from the general direction of his dorm rooms.

"Index!" He turned sharply to Misaka. "Index is in trouble, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't?"

"Of course not! Stay here!" and at that he took off running.

"Like hell!" and she followed him.

* * *

Stiyl Magnus stood in front of the now burning building. A building burning and he had caused the burning. He smiled evilly. His barcode glowed as red as his hair. He was on a mission. A mission given by one of the most powerful people in the world. And he was going to kill Index.

He deftly climbed the side of the building to the designated dorm room. Fire licked the doorframe, and the hallway was charred back. The heat was suffocating...for someone whose speciality isn't fire.

Index lay unconscious on Touma's bed. Clearly the heat and smoke had overwhelmed her. Stiyl laughed gleefully at this.

He strode over and picked her up and threw the blue haired girl over his shoulder and dashed outside and down the stairs.

"Oi! Stiyl!" called a familiar voice.

Stiyl turned and forced himself to look worried. Touma ran toward him with a short haired girl tagging along.

"What happened?" Touma asked breathlessly.

"There was an explosion," Stiyl said flatly, "and I got Index out." He shifted her on his shoulder. "I was taking her to the hospital." he lied.

Touma nodded, but something had caught his eye. A card. Or to be more exact, a rune. One of Stiyl's runes! What was he doing?! He caused this! He did this! But he protected Index!

Touma was angry.

_"No, I'm furious!"_

"What are you playing at?!" Touma gestured to the half-hidden rune on the side of the building wall. "Why did you do this?!"

Stiyl sighed and relaxed. Relaxed?! He shifted Index on his shoulder again.

Misaka coughed. Something was wrong here, and she didn't understand what was happened. But Touma was worried. And she was going to help Touma.

"You got that pretty fast...for an amatuer. Ya, I started it. I have orders. From higher...or should I say...lower down." He smirked an evil smirk and reached under his billowing coat. His barcode glowed a more bright red than before.

"You have forced me to use my magic name. I know of your Imagine Breaker, amatuer...FORTIS931!"

Everything happened at once. Misaka jumped in front of Touma, Stiyl scattered his runes, Index began to stir, and Stiyl yelled:

"INNOCENTIUS!"

The 3000 degrees Celsius monster burst into being. Misaka, surprised at this, only just had time to block a fiery hand coming down on her by using a electromagnetic field. Touma didn't know what to do. There were too many runes. He had to get Index back. He let the level 5 deal with Innocentius for now. He was going for Stiyl.

He ran for him. Stiyl, seeing Touma approach, called forth a ball of fire. He cast it at Touma who dispelled it with his Imagine Breaker.

_"What is with him!? Has he gone crazy!"_

The fire in the building had gone down, but the heat from Innocentius burned Touma's back. He ran forward, only ten feet away from Stiyl, and he caught sight of something that was not supposed to be red: his barcode.

"Stiyl! Think about this! Think about what you are doing! You are hurting Index!" Touma yelled. A flash of blue light came from behind him.

Momentarily a look of what looked like recognition swept over Stiyl's face. But it was replaced almost immediately with a look of sneering disgust.

"Ha!" was all that was uttered from Stiyl's mouth. A whip of fire materialized in Stiyl's hand. He swung it around his head and cracked it at Touma.

A rush of pain shocked Touma in his side. He faltered.

"ToooUUMMAA!" Misaka yelled. She momentarily switched targets and shot a few bolts of electricity at Stiyl, who easily evaded them despite Index on his shoulder. She was forced to pay attention to Innocentius once more.

Stiyl cracked the whip at Touma who was on one knee once more and purposely missed, egging him on. "Pitiful amatuer. Innocentius! Attack!"

Innocentius turned sharply and made its way to Touma who was struggling to get up.

The red barcode was burned into Touma's mind. It had to be a spell! And enchantment! If only he could get close enough to dispel it.

"Touma! Watch out!" The electromaster yelled and Touma turned to see Innocentius looming over him.

Misaka, frantic, did the only thing to slow the fire monster. She quickly formed an electromagnetic field totally encompassing the monster, keeping out everything, including oxygen.

"Hahahaha! Innocentius cannot be defeated by such feeble means. Fools. Amateurs! You shall be turned into ashes!" He threw his head back and laughed like a madman. His eyes were wild.

Misaka struggled with Innocentius. Touma rose up and stumbled towards Stiyl. Stiyl cracked the whip again and again. It was too fast for Touma to react and touch it with his right hand. Pain spread throughout his body.

The level 5 forced the shield smaller and smaller. Innocentius pushed against with no avail. Stiyl's eye twitched. Misaka had the fire monster. She pushed all side of the shield into the monster and it went out with a small puff of smoke. Stiyl stopped cracking the fire whip in amazement. His eyes were wide and his teeth were bared. Index stirred again.

"How..." Stiyl began. He then roared in annoyance. "You little fool." He raised with fire whip and cracked it at her.

Just then, Touma darted forward with the last of his strength and facepalmed Stiyl with his Imagine Breaker. There was a cry of pain and then a look of confusion of Stiyl's face.

Touma turned toward the cry. Misaka lay sprawled on the ground.

"Misaka!" he rushed towards her and left Stiyl to collapse.

"Misaka! Are you all right? What is wrong!? I told you not to come! You shouldn't have come!" Touma said, words tumbling from his mouth.

She grabbed his hand. "I came...because...I love you." She passed out.

Touma stared at the girl who lay before him.

She loved him?

He picked her up. And walked over to Stiyl.

"Idiot," He said looking at Stiyl's collapsed figure, "Wake up."

Stiyl turned over and looked up at Touma.

"What? Amateur? What happened." Stiyl asked.

"At the hospital, I will tell you. Carry Index." Touma gestured as well as he could with Misaka in his arms.

Stiyl looked surprised.

"Call an ambulance, Stiyl."

For once Stiyl Magnus did not argue with Kamijou Touma.

While waiting for the ambulance to arrive, Touma pondered on what Misaka had told him. He sat down with her still in his arms in a slightly charred bench.

"Why? Biri-biri?" He asked her. "I am no one."

The ambulance and the fire department pulled up just then along with Anti-Skill. The fire-department set to work with putting out the rest of the fire that was still going and Misaka and Index were loaded up. Touma accompanied Misaka, stroking her hair.

"I am no one."

* * *

Yes, I am doing a chapter 4. I see I have to now. I may even go further. Next chapter we will see some of Kuroko too! I really hope that I did a crazed Stiyl justice. It was difficult in the fight scene. Please review! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

This came later than I wanted it to. School is a hindrance to writing fanfiction, surely. Haha.

* * *

Touma sat as still as a stone in the waiting room of the hospital. He was shooed away when he tried to find Misaka after his wounds had been attended to. Apparently, his were not that bad. Just numerous enough as to make him sore for a couple of weeks. Misaka Mikoto had not been so lucky. Her wound was not only a third degree burn, but the force had caused internal bleeding. She had just come out of surgery.

Touma clenched his fists.

He could have prevented this. Only if he were just a little more firm. But if Misaka had not assisted him, would he be dead right now? Would Index be dead? No. It was not good enough. That was no reason for Misaka to be hurt. He could have prevented this. If he were stronger. He wanted to protect everyone from danger. From harm.

He positioned his hand in front of his face. Why else would he have this Imagine Breaker if it were not to protect the ones he loved...Loved. Did he love Misaka Mikoto?

He shook his head and folded his hands together. There was too much else to think about. Stiyl, for one matter. What type of enchantment was that?

Touma flashed back to the image of Stiyl with crazed eyes and his barcode glowing red.

Index. They said that she would be fine, and that she had just inhaled a little smoke. They had put her on oxygen for the time being, and she was asleep.

Touma looked out of the window...shadows seemed to cover everything in a blanket of darkness. The stars shone brightly. There was no moon.

* * *

"Ahhhh...where is my precious Onee-sama!? It's way past curfew." Shirai Kuroko, a level 4 teleporter, flounced onto Misaka's bed. "Well now is a good time I suppose...he he he...to take advantage of her absence? Yes...I think it is." She rubbed her hands together mischievously and settled on her bed.

"What shall I do first...hmm? Sort through my Onee-sama's things? Nah." Kuroko brushed that idea away with a gesture of her hand. "I have already done that today."

She got up and walked over to the electromaster's desk. She bent over and picked up Misaka's trash can.

"I haven't done this today yet." She began rummaging through the trash with a gleeful smile.

Nothing unusual showed itself. The usual free Gekota item fliers along with some crumpled papers with notes scribbled on them.

"Onee-sama need a calligraphy lesson. Her handwriting is getting worse!" Kuroko scoffed. "I could give it to her...he he he...and that means more time together."

She tossed the crumpled piece of paper back into the trash and set it down. She turned to go lay back down on Misaka's bed when a doodle caught her eye.

There in the trash that she had just set down was a piece of paper with a doodle...a heart?

"Onee-sama doesn't doodle. Phah!"

Kuroko quickly grabbed the piece of paper out of the bin and un-crumpled it to the best of her ability. Her eyes widened.

Misaka Mikoto had doodled hearts all over the page of notes. They seemed day-dreamy. Something that she had done without thinking. Kuroko quivered with anger.

"Who could have made my Onee-sama so...so...absentminded! This fool is influencing her work! She is mine!"

Kuroko was so furious. She held the piece of paper in her hand with laughable disgust and marched into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Paper still in hand, she marched back into the room to get her things. She slammed the paper face down on her desk and paused. There was a name written on the back of it! It was nearly illegible. But master stalker Kuroko saw the name in a heart beat.

"Kamijou Tou-" Her face grew red with anger. Her eye turned red as well. It would have been like looking into the fires of hell.

"THAT APE! She is socializing...No. SHE IS FANTASIZING?! About that...that...that APE!" Kuroko tore the the paper up with a few quick rips with an evil, yet furious, smile. "She is probably "socializing" with him now. I must protect my precious Onee-sama's virtue from that pretentious ape!" She had thrown the ripped paper in the air, celebrating her decision, hands above her head.

The door opened just then with a slam.

"Shirai Kuroko!" The dorm supervisor barked.

Kuroko dropped her hands and pulled them up into a cringe, or rather, a defensive position.

"Sorry Miss supervisor! I did not mean to be so loud!" Kuroko said with a frightened expression.

"Do you know where Misaka Mikoto is?" asked the headmaster.

_"Onee-sama would get into trouble if I said that she had not come back yet. I shall not be the reason for her downfall. I must lie...hehe..."_

"In the shower," Kuroko said simply with a small smile, thanking herself she had turned it on.

The supervisor took on a slightly pained expression. A grimace, perhaps.

"Miss Shirai, I know where Miss Misaka is. I am asking if you knew." The usually emotionless face of the headmaster held the pained expression...No! It was sympathy. Something must have happened to Onee-sama!

Kuroko, despite the rules, teleported to the dorm supervisor.

"What!? What is wrong!? What is wrong with my precious onee- With Miss Misaka?! Where is she?!" Kuroko demanded.

"She is at the hospital. There seems to have been an accident in which she was involved in. She is staying there tonight and maybe for a few more days than that." The supervisor paused. "Me telling you this does not! I repeat, DOES NOT! Mean you have permission to go see her tonight. You must wait until tomorrow morning in which I have given you leave of your first two classes."

Every word struck Kuroko like a blow to the head. Onee-sama? Hurt? Hospital? Can't see her right away? Well...that last one was clearly not applicable.

_"MY ONEE-SAMA NEEDS MEEEE!"_ Kuroko screamed in her head.

The dorm supervisor gave Kuroko one last stern look and shut the door. Hard.

Kuroko, knowing the drill, went and sat in her desk and pretended to study. She could almost feel rather than hear the dorm supervisor trying to open the door soundlessly to see if Kuroko was heeding her words.

The second the door closed again Kuroko was outside the building, teleporting as fast as she could to go see her hurt and precious Onee-sama.

* * *

After Kuroko left a small creaking noise was heard. The dorm supervisor once again peeked into the shared dorm on Miss Shirai and Miss Misaka. A paper was left drifting that Kuroko had disturbed with her teleporting. She sighed and went to turn off the shower, the door was open and steam rolled out.

"Why did I even tell her?" the dorm supervisor said in an exasperated tone and shut the door on her way out.

* * *

At the hospital, Touma had leaned his head against the wall. His eyes were closed and his breathing, even. There was no doubt he had fallen asleep.

Just then, Stiyl walked up to a chair across from Touma, cloak billowing. Despite probably being up longer than Touma he showed no signs of weariness. He sat down with a slight thud.

Touma jerked awake. Then jumped again when he saw Stiyl sitting across from him with his usual bland expression on his face. Stiyl leaned forward.

"Tell me what happened."

Touma, unsure of how to proceed, nervously scratched his head.

"You went crazy. AGGH! There must have been some sort of enchantment or something! I don't know...your barcode was glowing and...and...you hurt Index!" Touma whispered loudly. Stiyl had moved almost silently and held a small a tiny flame with his index finger near Touma's neck.

The red-haired magician retracted his flame, and sat down.

"You must tell me, amateur."

Touma relaxed a little.

"You set fire to my dorm building. You threatened to carry off Index. You set Innocentius on both biri-bi...Misaka and I. You conjured a whip of fire and whipped me multiple times and whipped Misaka, causing internal bleeding..." Touma stopped abruptly. His hands had gripped the arms of the chair fiercely and his teeth were clenched. His expression was pure hate and he looked at the floor.

Stiyl coughed and Touma saw him shift his feet.

"I don't remember any of it..." was all he said.

"You said...you said that you had orders from...lower down."

There was a small evacuation of breath. It sounded as if someone had punched Stiyl in the stomach.

Touma looked up and was surprised to see that Stiyl had stood up. He stood ridged.

"This...this is not good. There are other things in this world...and not of this world that would kill to get their..." Stiyl made a small gesture, implying that he could not find a better word, "...hands on the 103,000 grimoires that Index has stored in her memory."

"What are you saying."

"I'm saying demons are real, amateur. We do not care to talk of them much in the churches. Even one of the most powerful magicians can not come back from a fight with a demon." Stiyl took out a cigarette, and Touma immediately gestured to the no smoking sign on the adjacent wall to the wall he was against. Stiyl hesitated, and put the cigarette away.

"Ano...demons...are real. Really out there? Capable of possession...all that creepy stuff?" Touma said, bringing the conversation back.

Stiyl flinched at the word possession. "Yes."

Touma let out a long breath. There was a whole other side of the universe that he had to protect the people that he cared about from. Everyone he knew was in that much more danger.

"But. I suppose that they are not in any more danger as they were before I knew. Perhaps it is better than if I did not know." Touma reasoned within himself.

"There are some who would say that your Imagine Breaker is of evil." Stiyl spoke abruptly. "I, on the other hand, do not hold an opinion on it yet."

"Evil?!" Touma had yelled this.

A few loud "shushes" were uttered from the direction of the desk. Touma took this opportunity to both check the clock as he walked over to the desk and ask if any of them knew the current status of a Misaka Mikoto. As well as to walk away from the barcoded magician. It was nearly 21:00.

"Misaka...Mikoto. Misaka Mikotooo...Misaka Mi-Ah! Here she is. She is in room 289 sleeping no doubt, so please do not try to find her." The desk clerk smiled sweetly in a threatening way, warning Touma.

"Thank you." Touma said as he backed away. He walked back to Stiyl, who was thinking deeply, and motioned for him to follow. Stiyl broke his normally expressionless face for a small look of confusion, and followed.

* * *

Kuroko teleported into the major hospital of Academy City and made a beeline for the front desk. She suddenly felt a pang of regret as she realized this could go much smoother if she had brought her judgement armband with her. She shrugged it off.

"Hi!" the teleporter said brightly to the lady at the front desk.

The lady answered back a polite hello.

"I was wondering if I could get some information about a current patient." Asked Kuroko. "Actually I mainly just want to see if she is here." She gave a small laugh and brushed one of her ponytails over her shoulder, attempting to make the matter seem light.

"Of course. Can I have the patients name?" the lady asked.

"Misaka Mikoto."

The lady made clicking noises on the keyboard as her long, lacquered nails hit against the keys. "Yes, that patient is with us, but visitor hours have passed." She motioned to the clock.

"Thank you. Could I..uh...have the room number, please? I will come back tomorrow but I would like to save some time." Kuroko winced at her own lame excuse and hoped the lady wouldn't notice.

The lady looked at her for about five seconds without speaking, clearly doubting what the teleporter had just said (thankfully, she did not know Kuroko was a teleporter, as Kuroko later notes in her mind).

"Room 289."

"Okay, thank you!" And with that, Kuroko strode out of the Hospital.

It was dark outside, so Kuroko could not see very well.

"Dammit! I should have asked the floor number. I am guessing second floor. Reasonable enough, yes?" She nodded to herself. She focused on a lighted room and prayed that it was a break room.

_VSHHH*_

She nearly yelled for overwhelming joy when she discovered that, thankfully, it was.

"What good luck I am having tonight." She suddenly grinned mischievously. "All the better to see my Onee-sama. He he he."

She opened the door and peeked out. Clear.

She stepped out and began walking up the down the hall, checking room numbers.

_275_

_277_

_279..._

She was on the right track. Up ahead, she spotted a red haired guy in long black, what seemed like, robes. She became fearful as she neared her Onee-sama's room number. He was sitting right outside her room! She decided that it was best to walk past him and then to turn the corner. She could devise a plan there.

* * *

Inside room 289 Touma sat next to a sleeping Misaka in a chair that he had pulled up. The curtain was pulled halfway around as to hide the bed from any curious people from looking in the open door. The door, however, was closed.

Touma held Misaka's hand as an internal battle waged within him.

Did he love her? He looked at her face. His heart sped up and he gripped her hand tightly. He cared about her deeply, surely. But was it love...?

_"AHAH!"_ came a loud voice outside the curtain that had accompanied a whooshing sound.

Touma turned slightly and jumped as the curtain was noisily pulled back.

Shirai Kuroko eyes turned evil. "THE APE!"

Touma immediately recognized her as the crazy girl who worship Misaka. And let go of Misaka's hand quickly.

"Ano..." He began. But was cut off. Instead a powerful force between his shoulder blades forced him to the floor with a loud noise and an emptying of the lungs:

"_MMMPHH!_"

Kuroko did the only thing that she could think of in this situation. An all time famous of hers: the drop kick.

"You ape! Have you come to steal my beloved Onee-sama's virtue! She is mine! Mine, I tell you! MINE!" Kuroko yelled.

"Who do I belong to?" Misaka said blearly, woken up by the yelling.

Kuroko changed personalities quickly. "Onee-sama! I was so worried! I heard you were in the hospital from the dorm supervisor! What happened! Oh my poor Onee-sama!" She cuddled up against Misaka. And was instantly pushed off by Misaka's powerful arm.

"Get away! Pervert!"

Touma, who had previously been trampled into the floor, picked himself up.

"Onee-sama! Have you invited this gentleman to come to your room." Kuroko demanded.

_"Gentleman?!"_ Touma puzzled.

"Well...no, but..." Misaka began, turning red as usual.

"Then out he-ONEE-SAMA! Are you blushing?!" Kuroko asked.

Misaka blushed even further. Even through the clearly seen weariness she looked embarrassed.

"Anyway, out." Kuroko gestured to Touma.

"Kuroko...you get out." Misaka said simply.

Kuroko's head turned creepily back to Misaka with a fixed grin. "What?" asked the level 4.

"Out. Now. Please."

Touma held his hands up in the innocence position as Kuroko's eerie gaze turned towards him. She marched forward and whispered menacingly in his ear. He turned slightly red as she finished up and she marched out of the room with an air of superiority.

Touma stood in place for nearly a minute after that looking at Misaka. Misaka looked at him. They did not speak.

"Why?" Touma suddenly asked.

"Why...what?" Misaka inquired.

"Why do you...love me?" He became flustered. "I am nobody. With no talent. I am literally years behind you intellectually and socially...and yet..."

Misaka looked stunned. He did not know? He did not know how brave and courageous and selfless and humble and kind and caring and amazing he was. He thought that he was less than her. She was stunned.

"You..." she began. "You idiot. You don't know how many lives that you have saved or how many lives you have helped or touched. Including mine. Multiple times. You cannot disregard all you have done for others and think that you are...less!"

It was Touma's turn to be stunned. He leaned his weight on his left foot.

"I love you, too." He finally said softly.

Misaka was so happy, so blown away. Touma didn't know where that came from. He did love her though. He wanted to always protect her. To always be there for her. He never wanted to see her hurt ever and never wanted to see her cry. He wanted to save her from everything.

Misaka's red face did not waver. "Touma..." she said with a caress. She began to cry. Misaka Mikoto, the level 5 electromaster, began to cry with happiness.

Touma, walking over to her, sat on the bed and put his arms around her.

"Don't cry, please." Touma said, not entirely sure of what was happening. Misaka laughed and buried her face in his shirt.

And there, in his embrace, she fell asleep.

* * *

*the Vsssh noise was her teleportation. Thank you all so far for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I know I haven't posted in ages. That is due to school and laziness syndrome. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto slept in a hospital room on the second floor. Attached to her arms were a few drips, subduing pain and hospital room was generically white with blue curtains. The equipment monitoring her bleeped monotonously and chairs lined the room. The door to her room stood slightly ajar and the curtain was have pulled closed to hide what was behind it.

Then the electromaster was awoken by a bright light. A sudden awareness of her body pulled her from her slumber and she flinched. She lay against something warm. She opened her eyes and remember. A rush of warmth filled her and she blushed furiously, sitting up suddenly. A pain in her side almost caused her to cry out, and she remembered more.

Kamijou Touma sat with his head to one side. His chest rose a fell steadily in his slumber. His black spiky hair seemed more a mess than usually. Misaka smiled. The light had not disturbed him. He seemed so peaceful and calm. In other words, not his usual self. A look of serenity had been adopted by his sleeping face.

Misaka turned towards the window and the smile on her face was quickly dispelled. It was replaced with a look of confusion and something else. Misaka was irritated with herself when she realized what she felt was fear and even more so that it was displayed on her face.

The electromaster moved to wake Touma from his slumber for the red haired man was slumped down in the chair next to the window with his arms crossed over his chest. He had attacked her. He had attacked Touma.

"Touma..." she said softly while poking him in the ribs, not looking away from the person cloaked in black robes.

Neither Touma or the red haired man stirred.

"Touma!" she said in a yelling whisper. She punched him softly in the ribs.

A small grunt wall heard followed by a thud and Misaka realized she might have punched him harder than she thought.

She peeked over the edge of the hospital bed and winced.

Touma lay there on the cold hard floor, stunned. He looked up at Misaka and somehow managed to grin and wince at the same time. When propped himself on one arm and rubbed his head with his other.

"I don't think that that is any way to say good morn-" Touma was hushed as Misaka put her hand over his mouth. She pulled the other hand to her mouth and motioned to keep quiet.

"The man who attacked us..." Misaka whispered in earnest. She looked over her shoulder at him. He still appeared to be asleep.

"Is sitting right behind me."

Touma got up quickly with a slight smirk on his face.

"OI! Stiyl!" said Touma as he walked over to the bar coded magician.

Stiyl simply opened his eyes, chin still on his chest and arms folded. Misaka nearly fell over the side of the bed in surprise.

"Gah!"

Misaka would have definitely fallen off the bed if touma hadn't caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Didn't you just have surgery?" Touma reminded gently.

"Pfft..." Misaka scoffed but did not refute him. "Didn't he just try to kill us?" She motioned to Stiyl.

Touma looked at Stiyl and then looked at Misaka, and looked at Stiyl and back at Misaka again and laughed.

"Ano...that's a long story." He chuckled nervously. Then he frowned, "Stiyl isn't any older than I am...he is only fourteen."

Stiyl got up from his chair to stand his full height, not helping the fact he was only fourteen. The electromaster did not push the subject. Her face was rather ruddy from her implication.

"Sorry." And with that Stiyl strode across the room and opened the curtain and left the room.

Misaka looked down at her clothes and realized all she was wearing was a hospital gown. Her face turned red and her eyes went a little wide. She hastily pulled the bed sheets around her. Touma was politely looking out the window.

"I suppose you will want to know what happened then." Touma turned to her with a serious expression on his face.

"It would be nice to know what is going on..." the Level 5 said. "This...strange power...is nearly beyond my abilities. It's not what you could call normal."

Touma laughed bitterly.

"You just basically described my life ever since I met Index."

Misaka was puzzled. That blue-haired girl in the sister garb? "What does she have to do with anything?" If you listened closely there could be said to be a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Touma looked at her with a somewhat puzzled smile. Misaka turned slightly red. He caught it.

"For someone who was generally oblivious he catches things at the most inconvenient times," Misaka thought.

"Yes, it is quite a long story. Her full name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum." And with that Touma sat down and began to tell Misaka everything about magic. About Index and Stiyl and the churches and the wars and conflicts between them. About how he is involved in this and why. And most importantly, about his Imagine Breaker.

Misaka, as Touma told her this, was in a steady state of disbelief until all the things Touma did and said clicked with past events. When he just randomly ran away or said the strangest things. But magic? Phah! Magic isn't real, that is what science is for. However, she had no choice but to believe what he said. As he spoke, he talked of people...of women...that he had saved and of things he had supposedly accomplished.

_"So I'm not the only one."_ she thought sullenly as her mind hung on to one of the most insignificant details.

Touma studied her face while telling all about...well...his life now. He "conveniently" left out how he met Index. Mostly because he did remember how.

After Touma finished they just sat there for about ten minutes occasionally shifting. There was nothing to say. Misaka could only think, and draw parallels and truths from his long story. Magic.

Finally, the deafening silence was broken. The frog faced doctor walked into the room with a clipboard under one arm. When he saw Touma he eyed his bandages suspiciously.

"You can't stay out of my hospital can you? If you come here any more I will begin to think that you are addicted to pain." The doctor said joshingly. Touma winced. Of course he was not addicted to pain but rather avoided in readily. Unless, of course, someone needed his help.

Misaka winced in unison with Touma. How many times had he been in this hospital with serious injuries? The thought made her shudder, to her surprise.

The frog-faced doctor turned his attention toward the invalid in the hospital bed.

"And how is one of the only level 5 espers doing today?" He peered at the chart at the end of her bed. "Very well I think. Your ability seems to be speeding up your recovery, a very handy thing it is, your ability..." He trailed off as he saw Misaka began to look bored. Clearly she knew all of this already.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Anyway, you should be able to go home tomorrow."

Misaka gave the doctor a short nod, "Thank you."

"Of course." The doctor said and made short work of exiting the room.

Touma just had stood upon the entrance of the frog faced doctor and moved to the end of the bed where he stood thoughtfully.

"So we think a demon possessed...Stiyl..." the strange name came to Misaka with difficulty, "And the demon wants Index because something of higher rank needs her for..."

The stating of the situation from Misaka came randomly and kind of threw Touma off.

"...power. Index holds the 103,000 grimoires which hold potential power." The spiky haired boy put it as simply as he could.

"But how does she hold them?" questioned the electromaster.

"She has a perfect memory." Touma said a matter-of-factly.

"Of course." Misaka said sarcastically and leaned back on her pillow. She sighed and closed her eyes. Touma took this as a cue to leave.

"Well, I have school." Touma said. He off-handedly checked his watch. "I have school! GAH! I'm late! Such misfortune!" He clutched his head with one hand as he checked his watch. He turned to Misaka.

"Ano...I have to go. I'll come visit you after school." He began to hastily walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Misaka didn't know what she was doing. "C-come here."

Touma, slightly puzzled, walked back to her, not entirely focusing on her.

"Closer."

He stood right next to her shoulder, in front of the chair that flanked the head of the bed.

"Sit down and bring the chair closer." Her face was brightly red.

"Biri-biri, I don't have time for this. I have to g-" The look on the Level Five's face made him shut up and sit down. It was cross-looking and red.

"Ano...are you sure you are okay, you look like you have a fever or something." said Touma rather indelicately.

"Just do what I say." she said vehemently. "Now. Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Do what I say, idiot!"

Touma shut his eyes in a flash and kept them shut. Misaka's heart was racing. She twisted the sheets in her hands. He was barely a foot from her face.

She leaned closer. It was only six inches now.

A little closer. She faltered and her heart skipped a beat. Touma leaned back a little with his eyes still closed and rubbed his head.

She leaned closer. A little closer. And a little more...her lips were barely two inches from his.

Her heart pounded in her ears.

_**BANG!**_

The room's door flew open and slammed against the wall, making the curtains flutter and screen to pull back a little.

Misaka jerked back hastily and Touma opened his eyes a split second later.

But the eyes of Shirai Kuroko had not been fooled.

"ONEEEEE-SAMMAAAAAAA!" She teleported right in front of Touma, tipping him backwards with the chair.

"MMmphh!" was all the noise heard from Touma.

"Onee-sama! I can't believe that you, YES! YOU! Were going to do...that! HOW COULD YOU! You have betrayed me. Onee-samaaaaa...you are mine! MINE I TELL YOU!" Kuroko yelled. Misaka tried to fend off her gropings and kisses.

"GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!"

There was a blue flash and Kuroko stood charred next to Misaka Mikoto's hospital bed.

"Oh, the passion of my Onee-sama has been afflicted upon me!" Kuroko feebly lifted her hand in the air in a sign of success.

"NO! I HAVEN'T! AHHHHH!" Misaka went again into a bout of defensive positions against the ever-perverted Kuroko.

And with that Touma sneaked out of the room with a sigh of relief. As soon as he got out into the white, sterile hallway of the second floor of the hospital, he saw Stiyl Magnus lounging against the wall next to a bulletin board with a bunch of notifications on it. Touma walked toward him.

"Oi."

Stiyl ignored him and fingered his pocket, clearly the pocket where he kept his cigarettes.

"Let's get out of this stinking place." was all Stiyl said.

Touma followed without objection and thought back on what had just happened.

"Girls are weirder than my life." Touma said to himself.

Stiyl overheard this remark and frankly stated, "Girls are what make your life weird."

Touma stopped in his tracks as Stiyl kept moving. Now that was certainly a surprising revelation.

* * *

Recently I was able to get a hold of and watch the newest movie of this show. It was really good, and I highly recommend it. But the reason I mention it was because Stiyl was kind of the bad guy in it too. But in no way did I get my idea from there. Just wanted to clear that up. Thanks for all the follows/favorites and reviews and support you are giving me. I really appreciate it all. #nottheendofthestory


End file.
